The present invention is related to a knockdown glasses show rack composed of multiple connecting blocks which can be freely assembled with each other as personally desired and in accordance with the dimension of the sale site to achieve various patterns and most efficiently utilize the space. The glasses box or the glasses can be fitted with the connecting block so that the glasses show rack can present and highlight the colors of the glasses box or the glasses and thus achieve a more live and beautiful appearance and provide an advertising effect to expedite the consuming desire.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional glasses show rack 10. The glasses show rack 10 includes two side walls and several stages of shelves 11 fixed between the side walls at equal intervals. Multiple glasses A can be arranged on the shelves 11. Such glasses show rack 10 has a considerably large volume and will occupy much room of the sale site. In addition, such glasses show rack 10 has fixed and monotonous pattern and cannot be freely disassembled or changed as necessary to stimulate consuming desire. When it is desired to present another pattern of the glasses show rack 10, it is necessary to add another show rack to the glasses show rack 10 or manufacture a new one. This leads to increased cost.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a knockdown glasses show rack which is composed of multiple connecting blocks which can be freely assembled with each other as personally desired and in accordance with the dimension of the sale site. The glasses show rack can be easily expanded or assembled and disassembled so as to most efficiently utilize the space. In addition, when expanded, it is unnecessary to additionally prepare or manufacture a new show rack so that the cost is saved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above knockdown glasses show rack in which the connecting blocks can be freely assembled to form various kinds of patterns of glasses show rack with more live and beautiful appearance.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above knockdown glasses show rack in which the glasses box or the glasses can be solely fitted in the connecting block or both the glasses box and the glasses can be fitted in the connecting block so that the pattern of the glasses show rack as a whole is changeable. By means of the glasses show rack, the colors of the glasses box and the glasses can be presented and highlighted to achieve an advertising effect and expedite the consuming desire.